uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
New York City is often referred to as the Capital of the World, and the label isn't far off from the truth. Both the United Nations and Wall Street are located here, as well as the recently built Intergalactic Embassy. Add to that the fact that you have Broadway, Time Square and more than a fair share of the most powerful companies in the world, and you have just about every opportunity (leisure, professional or political) that you could imagine. No wonder that New York City has attracted its fair share of immigrants, both from every country on Earth and beyond. New York City has famously been broken into its Five Borough: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens and Staten Island. Each borough has its own personality, between the roughneck mentality of the Bronx to the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. The residents of New York are more likely to specify which borough they reside from rather than just say New York City as a whole; in some cases, they might even claim a particular neighborhood, ala Hell's Kitchen or Yancy Street. The cultures that fill the streets of New York City are multifaceted and bunched together, creating a classic example of the proverbial American melting pot. In the last ten years, being one of the most diversely populated cities in the world has translated into New York City having its fair share of superhuman beings as well. While tourists and new arrivals might find the sign of bodies flying in the sky novel, it is as commonplace as the constant barrage of car horns to any long-time resident. Every corner of every street has street vendors, selling custom merchandise capitalizing on that neighborhoods local hero to anyone willing to listen. And with the discovery of extraterrestrial life, "aliens" of a different sort have begun to immigrate to the planet's most populated and diverse city, adding just a little bit more color. Of course, no city is perfect, and New York has more than enough public menaces to go around. Brillaint evil masterminds and crime syndicates thrive in an area as populated as New York City, some remaining more subtle than others. And with the standard level of science and technology advancing by leaps and bounds, major scientific accidents have lead to more than a few catastrophes. Of course, between the bevy of self-appointed justice fighters and the most well trained police force in the world, there is always someone there to respond to the call for help. One thing is for sure, New York City remains one of the most exciting (and possibly nerve-wracking) places on Earth. And the residents wouldn't have it any other way. Sections of New York City *Battery Park *The Bronx *Brooklyn *Brooklyn Bridge *Central Park *Chelsea *Chinatown *Ellis Island *Financial District *Flatiron District *Fort George *Garment District *Greenwich Village East *Greenwich Village West *Harlem *Hell’s Kitchen *Inwood *Liberty Island *Little Italy *The Long Road *Lower East Side *Midtown East *Midtown West *Morningside Heights *Murray Hill *Mutant Town *Queens *Roosevelt Island *Soho *The Theatre District *Times Square *Tribeca *Union Square *Upper East Side *Upper West Side *Washington Heights *Yorkville